bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Purify "Towards the Truth"
Introduction August 8 2018 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! A new tainted book has been discovered in the library. Kume Masao finds out that it's a writing of Yamamoto Yuuzou, and uncharacteristically volunteers to undertake Yamamoto's rescue operation. Kume says he is his "former best friend. When the burdens from their past intersect in the present, what will happen......? This is the fourth Coup de Main (lit. "surprise attack tactics") event, and it will run from 2018/07/25 to 2018/08/08 13:59 JST. Collect Distorted Gears to transmigrate Yamamoto Yuuzou, Kume Masao, Tsubouchi Shouyou, unlock decor, and gain special outfits for Yamamoto Yuuzou and Tsubouchi Shouyou. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner on the Main Library screen or in the Book Delve menu. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Rewards Report will show how many gears the player has accumulated so far, plus the next unclaimed reward and recollection. The next, Exchange will show the total number and types of rewards exchangeable for distorted gears. The player may choose which rewards to exchange for with their gears, and the number above shows how many times each reward may be exchanged for. The third, Recollections shows the event recollections of this event and the requirements to unlock them. The golden button on this tab takes the player back to the second tab. The bottom one, Mission Requirements summarizes the objective of the event. The bottom left area of the event main menu is where the player may use the scrolls dropped randomly from the event tainted books Towards the Truth 1, 2, and 3 to access a special map "White Road". The boss of this map will not have a corrosion bar, but the gears gained will be determined by the total damage dealt. It is recommended to bring the strongest team possible to this special map. Also, the event this time will have the Taints’ strength change according to the player’s writers’ levels, and according to the strength of the Taints the player can receive a “Sneak Attack Bonus”. The Sneak Attack Bonus is a set amount of gears the player can get that is not related to the amount of damage dealt. Prepare writers for battle as much as possible by blossoming, checking stamina and corrosion amount, equipping memoria cards, and leveling them up. *The bonus memoria card will still have its special effect in this stage. *The sneak attack bonus will reflect the bonus memoria card’s effect. *Take note that no experience points or blossoming materials will be given. *Take note that a dose of the elixir of pursuit will be used up (if selected). Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and distorted gears. Tips *Having Kume Masao on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 gears. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws cannot be used in this event. Instead, equipping the event memoria Sunlight of the Heart - Yamamoto Yuuzou on your team will increase the gears you can obtain. **Equipping one memoria to the team will increase the number of Distorted Gears obtained by 2x. The max multiplier is 4 memorias for 5x Distorted Gears. **However, fusing the memoria to higher levels does NOT count for extra multipliers (i.e. A max-level memoria would have the same effect as a level-1 one.) Exchange *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Tainted Books Event Story Including the introduction there are 14 unvoiced recollections, all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events